Princess Saige
by Jayce Signmorou
Summary: Embryo Princess is about to be born, and of course is in danger. Her mother, Evil Queen, took a hit out on her. So now Princess Bubblegum has hired Finn and Jake to guard her. Will they keep her safe or will Evil Queen get to stay queen?


Finn sat at the table while Jake made breakfast.

"Yo bro, what'cha want for breakfast?"

"Burrito!" Finn exclaimed.

Jake laughed as he made the burrito's insides and wrapped them up. He tossed a burrito to Finn who caught it and took a bite. Jake started to much on his burrito when his phone rang. He put on the head phones and answered with a mouth full of burrito, "Hello? Oh hey Princess Bubblegum." Jake swallowed. "What's up? Ok sure, we'll be right there." He hung up.

"What did PB want?" Finn asked.

"She said to come over to the Candy Kingdom for some special mission."

"Well bazoobs dude, let's go!"

"Heheh, yeah alright."

**Next Scene**

At Princess Bubblegum's Castle Princess Bubblegum waited with Lumpy Space Princess and a floating baby inside of a pink bubble. The baby was a girl and looked like a new born. She had short blonde hair and wore a tiara similar to Princess Bubblegum's.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake." Princess Bubblegum greeted them.

"'Sup Peebles." Finn responded.

"Guy's I'd like you to meet Embryo Princess." Princess Bubblegum motioned to the floating baby.

"Hi Finn," Embryo Princess waved.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance m'lady." Finn bowed.

"She's a baby dude, you don't gotta be so formal."

"Well not yet." Embryo Princess said.

"What?" Finn and Jake asked together.

"E.P.'s mom tried to kill her." Lumpy Space Princess said flatly.

Finn and Jake gasped. "Well it isn't that simple. You see Embryo Princess' mom is an evil queen of her kingdom. She's a witch so she has the power of immortality." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"Immortality?" Finn asked.

"She's deathless Finn."

"Oh."

"My mom didn't want me to take over the kingdom so she kicked me out of her belly. I should've died but my dad saved me by giving me my magic tiara. My mom killed my dad afterwards but I got away." Embryo Princess explained.

"Embryo Princess is about to be born sometime today and her mother has taken out a hit on her so she can't take over the kingdom. I need you to guard her and slay her mom."

"Oh, sure, we can do that. C'mon E.P. we'll take you to our Tree Fort." Finn said.

"Sounds like fun."

**Next Scene**

At the Tree Fort Finn Jake and E.P. stood and floated in the living room.

"So E.P. what do you like to do for fun?" Finn asked.

"I like to play catch."

"That's perfect, safe and fun."

"I'll go get the ball." Jake said. He stretched his arm up into their room and grabbed a small red ball by his bed. Bringing his arm back he said, "Heads up Princess." Jake tossed the ball to her.

The ball bounced off her bubble and flew over Finn's head. He jumped up and caught it. "Whoa, that was awesome Princess! Jake, we should go and play baseball, E.P. would be great at that!"

"Is it a good idea to bring her out, I mean her mom still has that hit out on her?" Jake reminded him.

"Of course dude, we'll just bring our swords. What do ya say Embryo Princess?"

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great, let's go!"

**Next Scene**

At the baseball field somewhere in the grass lands the three began to play. Embryo Princess was up to bat with Finn as a pitcher and Jake as catcher. Finn spun his arm around three times and let the ball soar towards Embryo Princess. Her bat lied on the ground and the ball just bounced off her bubble high into the air.

"Oh glob!" Finn cried.

"Get it dude!" Jake commanded.

Finn ran after the ball as Embryo Princess started rounding the bases. The ball began to descend to the ground and Finn jumped and slid on his stomach to catch. He slid too far and the ball landed on his head with a thud.

"Ow," He rubbed his head. He quickly picked up the ball and ran after Embryo Princess.

He jumped into the air and held the ball out in front of him. He began to yell.

"Base." Embryo Princess said as she floated over the base.

Finn landed on her bubble then in a belly flop and flew back a couple of yards landing hard on his back. "Oof!" He said as he landed. "Ouch." He began to rub his backside.

Embryo Princess and Jake ran over to him. "Oh Finn, I'm so sorry!" Embryo Princess apologized

"Are you alright man?" Jake asked helping his bro up.

"Yeah man, I'm bombastic! E.P. that was the greatest homerun ever!" Finn cried.

Embryo Princess giggled. "Thanks Finn."

"C'mon let's play again!" Finn said.

"Yeah, alright!' Jake exclaimed.

"Woo!"

"Ok E.P. now it's your turn to pitch." E.P. frowned.

"Um, dude, we might have to cut game time a little short." Jake said.

"Aw, how come?"

"Because of them." Jake pointed across the field. Walking towards them were Shark and Science Cat.

"Are they friends of yours?" Embryo Princess asked.

"No, they are Science Cat and Shark." Finn said drawing his sword from his pack and handing Jake his.

"These guys come to our Tree Fort every day at four looking for a fight."

Embryo Princess took out her cell phone, which was a small pink cube. "But it's only twelve P.M. What are they doing here now?"

"We have come…to kill the…Princess…" Science Cat said in a British Accent and dragged out his words.

"We're gonna kill her." Shark said in a low, gruff voice.

"Aw what, she isn't even born yet, man." Finn said annoyed.

"Whatever, we're gonna kill her anyway." Shark responded.

"Whatever, me and Jake are just gonna kill you anyway."

"Actually…it is Jake…and I…and gonna…is not a word." Science Cat took out one of his green potions and threw it at Finn.

Finn cut through the potion with his sword and became shrouded in green smoke. It faded and Finn was about a foot tall. "Aw man, I'm all small now!" Science Cat and Shark laughed at small Finn."That's it, Jake you fight Science Cat and I'll fight Shark." Finn instructed.

"You sure bro?"

"Yeah man, Ima bring him down!" Finn charged Shark and Jake just shrugged running at Science Cat.

Finn and Shark's blades clashed and they began sword fighting. Science Cat began throwing potions at Jake who had to dance around them. Finn and Shark pushed at each other blade-to-blade. Science Cat threw a potion in front of Jake which he barely avoided by stretching over the dust. Jake leapt at Science Cat who threw a blue potion at him. When the dust settled Jake had two heads. They looked at each other and went,

"Hu? Whoa there are two of me. Awesome!" Jake high fived himself.

He ran at Science Cat who readied another red potion. Jake knocked it out of his hand and then cut Science Cat's head off. "Oh, my neck…" Science Cat's severed head said.

Finn knocked Sharks blade out of his fins and punched him in between his eyes. Shark fell back and Finn cut off his head.

Finn and Jake ran over to each other, Jake's second head exploding into blue dust and Finn exploded into green dust, returning to his normal size. "Alright, yeah, woo!" They simultaneously said pounding their fist.

"Um, guys, a little help please!" Embryo Princess cried.

Finn and Jake gasped turning towards her. A young lady with light purple skin and dark purple hair held Embryo Princess by her bubble. She wore a slim, purple dress and gold crown with three different colored gems and smiled evilly with sharp teeth.

"Hahaha!" She laughed evilly. "I'll be taking my daughter now, thanks for watching her though."

Finn and Jake gasped. "It's Evil Queen!" They said together.

"Well duh, you guys are kinda stupid aren't you?"

"Hey!" They both said.

She laughed before flying off. "Guys save me, I'm just a baby!" Embryo Princess cried. "She's taking me to the Kingdom of Eden."

"We're coming E.P.!" Finn and Jake took off after them.

**Next Scene**

Finn and Jake ran into the Kingdom of Eden. It's people coward behind buildings and trash cans in terror of Evil Queen flying overhead to her castle. The castle was a very large building made of purple stone and black, rounded roofs. The kingdom itself was made of mostly small stone buildings with grass roofs. The people of the kingdom were all magic users from wizards to witches to sorcerers to sorceresses. They were all humanoid and came in a variety of colors. There were red people, dark blue, purple, yellow a couple of white people and even a few black people. The whole kingdom was inside of a huge cavern which made it look like it was eternally a purple night sky.

Finn and Jake ran up the dirt road of the kingdom towards the castle. They busted through the doors with their swords ready. Standing in the foyer was Evil Queen standing over Embryo Princess with purple smoke curling off of her hands and eyes. She laughed her evil laugh once again.

"Hey lady!" Finn cried. She looked towards Finn with a face of anger. "Get the plop away from the princess!"

"This is a family matter boy, now get LOST!" She shot a blast of purple energy at the two who barely avoided it. A miniature explosion went off at the spot she stood which left a crater in the floor. "Er, I shall be the queen forever! Even if I have to destroy you, my daughter, and the whole kingdom itself!"

She shot a miniature purple lightning bolt at Finn who reflected it off his blade. "You're flippin insane!" Finn decided.

"Geez, this crazy chick is worse than the Ice King." Jake said.

Finn and Jake charged at her screaming. She threw her hands up and shot another blast of purple energy. They avoided and jumped towards her with their swords raised. She conjured up her own glowing pink sword and blocked their strike. Pushing them away she growled fiercely.

"I've had enough of you two!" Evil Queen stated. Her hands glowed with a purple aura and from the ground she raised an army of crystal soldiers, each holding their own sword similar to Evil Queen's.

They ran at Finn and Jake who started slashing and hacking their way through them; cutting off parts of them. Evil Queen laughed as they fought.

During this time Embryo Princess' tiara glowed with a pink energy, getting brighter and hotter every second. Suddenly everyone stopped. They all turned to stare at the Princess. Littering the floor were the broken remains of crystals, with there only being four or five crystal soldiers left.

The pink glow grew brighter until it covered the room. Finn, Jake and Evil Queen had to shield their eyes and the crystal soldiers all fell apart.

"NO!" Evil Queen shouted.

When the light subsided sitting on the floor was Embryo Princess. "Ah, that's better." She said standing up. "Oh wow, I could use a diaper. Zap." She pointed a finger at her waist and a diaper appeared on her.

"Aw, Embryo Princess is so cute." Jake commented.

Evil Queen growled. "Don't think because you are born now doesn't mean I'll just step down. I'll kill you know my daughter!"

Embryo Princess pointed her finger at Evil Queen. "Zap." Evil Queen exploded into a million little butter flies. "Well now that she is out of the way, my father can reclaim the kingdom."

"But I thought your father was dead?" Finn asked.

"Not for long. Zap." She zapped the ground and sitting there was a man about Finn's size with brown skin and a thick beard.

"What the plop?" The man asked.

"Daddy!" Embryo Princess ran over and hugged her father.

The king gasped. "My daughter, you are born!"

"That's right daddy, and mother is slain, all due to the help from these brave heroes." She pointed at Finn and Jake.

The king stood up holding his daughter in his arms. "Thank you, brave heroes."

"No problem." Finn said.

"Yeah, it's sort of our thing." Jake shrugged.

"And now my daughter you will need a name. Hm…" The king pondered for a moment. "Aw I know, from now on you are to be called Princess Saige."

"Oh, I love it daddy!" She hugged into her father's beard. "Hehe, you're beard tickles."

Finn and Jake smiled, walking out of the castle. Once they had exited all of the townsfolk ran in and lifted them onto their shoulders.

"Three cheers for the heroes!" Someone shouted.

"No, let's make fire works!" Another shouted.

So all of the kingdom pointed to the sky and from their fingertips shot fireworks which lit up the night sky. One of the fireworks spelled out 'Adventure Time'.

Suddenly Lumpy Space Princess floated towards Finn and Jake. "What the Lumps, there you guys are! I barely got to talk earlier!"

Finn and Jake just awkwardly stared at her.

**Oh LSP. Well I hope you guys like it. Just a quick one shot about one of the many princesses of Ooo. I did alter E.P.'s appearance a bit to make her look as more of a fully made baby. **

**Peace People**


End file.
